edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Edventure to the planet of the apes
In space there was a rocket being piloted by 3 boys named ed edd eddy. As edd was looking at the clock and the years changing to the year 9013. " ed eddy come here?" said double d. Then ed and eddy come. "what is it sockhead?" said eddy. Before edd could answer a white light appeared and shook the ship. "cool that was fun!" said ed. "WAS NOT!" said eddy "we just entered a time warp and we are going to crash on that planet." said edd "what." said eddy "cool!" said ed. As the ship enter's the unknown planet's atmosphere, it crashes in a lake. "can we do that again?" said ed. edd and eddy look at each other then at ed and yell "NO". Then the rocket begins to sink in the lake, so the eds swim to land and realize their in a desert as soon as they are on land ed shakes edd and eddy's hands as if they just met "my name is ed can we please go do that again?" said ed. Then edd and eddy just ignore ed and the three eds start exploring the desert on the unknown planet until they are shot in their throats by gorilla's on horseback. A day later the eds wake up in a animal hosiptial restrained to a table. Then a female chimpanzee vet named zira comes and treats the eds throats "so these are the young human boys in the strange clothing?" said zira. The next day the eds are in a cage and zira comes "hello boys how are your throats feeling?" said zira. The eds try to talk but cant. "incredible their trying to speak." said zira. Then edd grabs zira's clipboard but a gorilla comes in the cage and takes it back and gives it to zira then she reads it and it says our names our ed edd eddy. Then a orangutan named zaius comes "these humans are only good for experimental brain surgery". At night the eds voices come back "I can talk again." said eddy "ed too." said ed "me too." said edd. then a male chimpanzee named cornelius comes and takes the eds out of the cage "who are you." said eddy. "so you three can talk." said cornelius "come with me and you three might make it out of here i'm cornelius zira's husband" Then the eds follow cornelius out of ape city and meet zira again "zira we can talk!" said edd "yes we can this is fun." said ed "I know boys." said zira. Then eddy takes a rifle from a horse carrying supplies. " I'll take this rifle no one's catching us again." said eddy "where are you going to go now." said zira. "far from here before zaius sends a search party after us." said edd. Then the eds return to the desert and find the statue of liberty "cool." said ed "oh my." said eddy " our kind destroyed itself we the eds are what's left of the human race so this planet is future earth." said edd The End characters ed- the tallest of the eds and the dimwit edd- the smartest of the eds eddy- the leader of the eds zira- a female chimpanzee who is a vet for humans she treats humans kindly and befriends the eds after learning they can talk and helps them escape from ape city cornelius- the male chimpanzee husband of zira who is a scientist and befriends the eds dr zaius- the main antagonist a orangutan who is the leader of the apes and tries to kill the eds because he thinks they are dangerous Category:Crossovers